


Stuck With You

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have three phones and you mean to tell me that not a single one of them is working right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> prompted at kpfw 6.0, jaejoong/junsu in the studio

"You have three phones and you mean to tell me that not a single one of them is working right now."

Junsu's voice is flatly disbelieving and Jaejoong scoots a little further away at the eyebrow twitch that goes along with it. Well, he tries to, but the studio they're in barely fits the two of them between the sound equipment and the glass wall.

"Um. Yes?" The words come out in a tumble as he tries to reason with Junsu. It's not often Junsu gets this annoyed but when he does it's so strange as to be quite disturbing. "One of them doesn't get service in here, the battery's dead on the other, and Yoochun took the third one before he left because _his_ died. So really, it's all his fault. And Changmin's, probably. I'm pretty sure Yoochun was going to call him for phone sex. Don't you have a phone of your own?"

"It's out _there_ ," Junsu replies, pointing through the glass. He's obviously still not happy but at least he's not giving Jaejoong a death glare anymore. "I didn't think I'd need it since all we were doing was recording."

"Hey, it's not like I _asked_ the cleaning crew to lock the door from the outside."

"You were the one that turned the lights out!"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time. Actually, all I could hear was you moaning for more," Jaejoong smirks. The flush that appears on Junsu's cheeks is gratifying, but not quite gratifying enough to make up for the fact that they're locked in a studio at a time when any sane person would be at home asleep. "And if I remember right, it was _you_ that hit the light switch in the first place."

"Oh, heh. Right."

It's mostly quiet for the next few minutes, the only sounds coming from Jaejoong cursing under his breath as he tries to pick the lock.

"I need to pee."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/25652.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/20278.html)  
> 


End file.
